


tea at dawn

by kleinman



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Post-Whizzer Brown's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinman/pseuds/kleinman
Summary: marvin used to drink coffee with whizzer of a morning.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	tea at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic like ever aha  
> it’s not too good but i really liked this idea n i’m kinda going through a rough patch right now so i was like 🥵🥵🥵ANGST
> 
> anyways!! please let me know what you think :)  
> feel free to ask me anything in the comments
> 
> \- grace!! <3

marvin used to drink coffee with whizzer of a morning. 

everything reminded marvin of whizzer.   
he took down every photo in his apartment and shoved it into a box. photographs were a big no. marvin switched their chairs in the kitchen and in the dining room. he swapped the pillows on the sofa. he changed the curtains. used different mugs each morning. 

whizzers clothes still hung in their closet. marvin takes a shirt out each night and cries into it til he can be lulled into a night of restless sleep. the privacy of his bedroom is the only place he allows himself to break down. as soon as marvin leaves the comfort of his bed so do any thoughts of whizzer. 

whizzer and marvin drank coffee each morning. they wordlessly left their bed, poured a cup of coffee and drank it at their kitchen table is silence as they watched the room fill with rosy pinks and yellows as the sun rose. 

marvin doesn’t think he ever talked about tea with whizzer. marvin has never owned any tea bags or a kettle, or a teapot. marvin doesn’t think he’s ever given tea much thought before. he can’t recall ever drinking tea with whizzer. or talking about it, not even a snarky comment mentioning it. 

marvin sits alone at his kitchen table as he watches the sun rise, his mind empty, the room silent. 

marvin now drinks tea of a morning.


End file.
